Sunshine and Darkness
by strong-falling-turtle
Summary: After the battle with Gaea, Nico is unsure of pretty much everything. Not that confusion is new to him, but still. When Will starts talking with him, and their relationship starts, Nico begins to understand what his life could be, what it was, and when everything seems to stop.
1. Chapter One

Sunshine and Darkness

(Two weeks after the battle with Gaea)

August

Nico

"Do you even realize how far behind you are on your vaccinations? If I don't do my job as a healer, and you get meningitis and die, how do you think I'll feel?" the son of Apollo dashed around the infirmary, filling needles and gathering antibacterial cloths.

"Relieved?" the son of Hades harbored a guess. He hovered in the doorway, but then walked to the closest cot and sat down.

"No, Death Boy." The name was something Nico hated for anyone to say. Nico grunted and looked away.

Will stood above Nico with a syringe. "Arm."

Nico rolled his eyes and pulled up his black sleeve after removing his jacket. He didn't flinch when the needle sunk into his upper arm.

"That'll work for chicken pox. We'll have to do the rest later, I can't give you too many at once. Really, it's a miracle you're not dead." Will grinned as he disposed of the needle into the biomedical box attached to the wall.

Nico looked up at Will, who refused to blink.

"How many shots can I get at once without dying?" Nico asked.

Will narrowed his eyes. "If I won't let you shadow-travel, what are the chances of us testing that?"

"You said it was a miracle that I'm not dead. You never know, I could get cholera or lupus and die."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. I doubt that you'll get cholera within the next few days, and I'd rather not kill you by overdose."

"You know, for being a literal ray of sunshine, you're a real downer." Nico smirked.

"I'm the overprotective one, let me live up to my own standards, Death Boy."

"What's with that nickname? Are you that kind of boyfriend?" Nico teased. He nearly bit his tongue off, realizing that he had called Will his boyfriend.

Will caught his blunder. "You called me your boyfriend," Will said, the corners of his eyes scrunching up.

Nico stiffened slightly. "Slip of the tongue."

"No one's tongue slips that much. We have been seeing a lot of each other."

"Yes. And?"

"So, have you thought about being a couple? You seem to like spending time with me." Will looked anxious, too; he kept twisting the corner of his orange shirt. He kept his self assured smile on, but it looked forced.

"That's because I do, you snob!" Nico muttered, glaring up at Will.

Will smirked. "Is that a yes?"

A relationship with Will. A month ago, if someone had suggested that, Nico would've laughed and cried simultaneously. Now…

"That was the weirdest way of asking me out, first off." Will laughed at this. Nico grunted, watching the older boy's face crinkle for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Maybe. What about you?" Those words seemed to evaporate out of his mouth.

Nico's eyes shot to his hands, folded in his lap. Will moved to Nico, closing the gap between them. Nico looked up and saw the older boy, his face about a foot away, his eyes flashing from Nico's eyes to his lips. He seemed to be asking for permission, and Nico nodded, quick and nervous. The corner of Will's mouth turned up, and he closed the gap entirely. Their lips met.

One of Will's hands was propped up on the cot beside Nico, and the other was on the back of Nico's neck, his fingers grazing Nico's hair. Nico's hands crept tentatively up Will's chest, until he reached Will's jaw line. He ran his own fingers over Will's sharp jaw, working his way backwards, until he reached Will's soft blond hair. He entwined his fingers in Will's hair.

Over the past few weeks, ever since the battle with Gaea, Nico had been spending a lot of time with Will. For some reason, Will would pop into his mind, distracting him from rational thinking. He had succumbed to these thoughts, wondering what it would be like to be in a relationship with the older boy. He had been thinking about kissing the other boy.

Looks like Will had been, too.

Will was now using more pressure, his kiss no longer hesitant and curious, but slow and mind-numbing. Their mouths kept pushing against each other, pulling back and then pushing back up. Will's hand that was playing with Nico's hair went to the bed, and Will's broad chest bumped Nico slightly. Any attempt at balance or dignity came tumbling down, as Nico collapsed backward, softening the fall with his elbows on the twin-sized cot. The kiss broke for a bit as Nico struggled to catch his breath. Will was beaming, his hair slightly ruffled, his eyes sparkling.

"Dammit, Solace," Nico gasped.

Will didn't reply, for once at a loss for words. He refused to let his eyes move from Nico's.

Nico's eyes dropped to the hem of Will's shirt. Too daring? Oh, well. Any dignity was far gone by now.

"I think there's a problem."

Will frowned, confused. "What?"

In one fluid motion. Nico tugged Will's shirt off, the older boy's arms raising on instinct.

Will laughed and rolled his eyes. His chest seemed to radiate warmth and a faint glow. Will tackled Nico, pushing him completely onto his back, as they kissed, over and over.

Nothing happened, past kissing. Yet Nico's heart wouldn't stop pounding, even when he drifted off to sleep in Will's arms, the fading sunlight gone from the sky.


	2. Chapter Two

Percy

Percy had gotten a nasty scrape off of Annabeth's weapon. He knew that trying to open a bag of tortilla chips with her sword had been a bad idea, especially since he had tried in the dark at 6 a.m.

He took the steps to the infirmary two at a time, tilting his hand to avoid leaving a trail of blood. Examining the cut further, he nudged the screen door open with his hip. It screeched slightly, the broken latch dangling.

When he looked up and was about to call for Will, he realized that he didn't have to. Will was already there. Just not doing what Percy though he would be doing.

Will was nestled on one of the cots, shirtless. His eyes were fluttering, probably because the squeak of the screen door was deafening. Enveloped in his arms, still fully clothed, Nico was curled up, using Will's arm as a pillow. Nico could sleep like the dead (pun intended), so he was still fast asleep.

This was a shock. Percy couldn't move. He sidestepped over to the drawer marked BANDAGES, and snatched one, cringing when a floorboard creaked.

Percy spun, and darted out of the infirmary, leaving the door swinging open. He made a beeline through the cold morning to the Athena cabin, and knocked loudly.

"Annabeth! Wake up! Emergency!"

"You know, when you pounded at my cabin door, at 6 in the freaking morning, I expected an actual emergency." A grumbling Annabeth said. Her hair was a mess of blond, streaked through with nearly white strands, due to sunlight. She rubbed at her eyes, beating back a yawn.

"This is an emergency!"Percy took Annabeth's hand, keeping her from running into a cabin wall.

"Percy, you haven't even told me what is going on! Why are we walking to the Big House?" Her face paled. "Are we going to the infirmary? Is anyone dead?"

"Everyone's fine. I just want to make sure I'm not hallucinating."

Percy tugged Annabeth the last few yards, and they bounded up the steps. Percy gently pushed her into the doorway, and he folded his arms, waiting for her reaction.

"I don't really unders-" Annabeth trailed off, and her eyes widened. Will and Nico were still on the cot, looking miraculously comfortable for being squished onto such a small bed.

"Do you think they…" Annabeth whispered. Her eyes indicated the end of her sentence. Percy nearly laughed, but shook his head. He gestured to the clothes they were still wearing.

"We're going to wake them up, we should leave." Percy murmured. Together, they inched their way down the steps, taking care not to make any noise.


	3. Chapter Three

Nico

Nico's eyes shot open. He heard rustling and whispers from outside, and couldn't recall where he was. Two strong, tanned arms were wrapped around him, jolting his memory. Of course, he was in the infirmary. The warmth of Will's chest, as he held Nico, was all he needed to know.

Nico turned his head to look at Will. The older boy was breathing evenly, his eyelashes fluttering. Up close, Nico could see that Will had a sprinkling of pale freckles across his nose.

The glint of sunlight streaming through the windows acted as a clock, reminding Nico of the time. Nervously, Nico leaned forward and brushed Will's lips lightly with his own.

Will's eyelids lifted. "Morning, Sunshine." His voice was low and crackly. Nico felt a burst of heat across his cheeks.

"Morning yourself. Looks like I spent the night."'

Will laughed, and pulled Nico tighter into his arms, so Nico's hair was brushing Will's forehead.

"We gotta wake up, breakfast is soon." Will said. He untangled his fingers from their place in Nico's hair. He pressed his lips to Nico's once more, then pushed himself off the bed. Nico groaned, and rolled onto his stomach.

"Why do you have to be smart about things?" Nico mumbled into the bed.

"What was that?" Will asked, as he scooped his discarded shirt off the floor. He unfolded it and threw it over his head. An impressive collection of wrinkles creeped across Will's wide chest.

No, Nico did not have a fixation with Will's chest. It was just really nice, and warm, and surprisingly soft-

Shut up.

"I didn't say anything." Nico muttered, looking down. Was he replying to his brain, or to Will's question?

"That's what I thought." Will grinned. "Your hair is really messy." He reached over and patted it down. Nico blushed and looked down,

"Do you want to leave in the same clothes you wore yesterday? I might have a few shirts you can wear."

Nico's eyes widened. "You wouldn't happen to have one of mine, would you?"

"No, I don't have any skeleton chainmail, Death Boy." Will smirked.

Nico frowned.

"Oh, just get in the back, I'll get you something."

Nico looked down at his chest with distaste.

"I look ridiculous." He called through the thin curtain which separated the infirmary from the small storage closet.

"I'm sure you look fine. Let me see!"

"I look like a traffic cone was shoved up my ass."

"Well, now I really wanna see. Come out!"

Nico grumbled, and pushed the curtain aside. He walked out and glared at Will. Nico was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood tank top. As if an article of orange clothing wasn't enough, it had to be a tank top!

Will bit his lip to keep from smiling. He was sitting on a cot near the storage area, and was folding a blanket in his lap. His hands paused as he looked Nico up and down, from his wrinkled black jeans to his nearly glowing shirt.

"I'm like the embodiment of Halloween." Nico complained.

"Well, breakfast starts in ten minutes, you don't exactly have time to go change." Will reminded.

"I would have had plenty of time if I hadn't been in here! We wouldn't even be having this conversation if you didn't come up to me at dinner and say 'Hey, Nico, do you have all of your vaccines? No? Why don't we make out in the infirmary all night then!"

Will laughed. "I think you're paraphrasing."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Maybe. It doesn't matter."

Will stood, and walked closer to Nico, stopping within three inches of the younger boy.

"Do you regret it?" Will tilted his head down, his eyes flashing from Nico's eyes to his lips. Nico's face flushed, feeling Will's breath on his lips.

"No…" Nico murmured, and Will pressed his lips to Nico's briefly.

"Great!" Will grinned.

"We kind of talked about it. What are we to each other?" Nico stammered, flustered by Will's straightforwardness.

"Do you like me?"

"Y-yes."

"I like you too. Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Hades, he was blunt. Would Nico want to be the boyfriend of such an arrogant, teasing, possessive egomaniac?

Nico lifted his eyes, looking Will in the eye.

"Yes, I would."

Will's smile was radiant. "I won't make you regret this," he promised, his voice soft. "You better get to breakfast, I'll leave a bit after you, so it's less obvious."

Nico smiled softly. "Thanks."

Will hugged Nico, and Nico walked out of the open door. That's weird. He distinctly remembered closing that after he entered the infirmary last night.

Whatever. Nico strode down the steps, and joined the crowd of kids walking to breakfast, earning a few odd looks from a few Aphrodite kids. Nico guessed it was because of his bright orange shirt, and his unusually wide smile.


	4. Chapter Four

Percy

Percy was sitting at the Big Three table, finishing off an obscenely large plate of waffles. Jason was next to him, staring off into space as he nursed a glass of apple juice.

Nico slid into his regular spot, the back of his neck red. It stood out in vivid contrast to his shirt.

Jason snapped to attention. "Whoa, Nico, you're burning my corneas. What's with the shirt?"

Nico pursed his lips as his breakfast appeared on his plate. "All of my shirts are dirty."

Percy's eyes widened. He met eyes with Jason, and they both looked incredulous.

Nico refused to look up, and began eating a piece of toast.

"That never stopped you before." Percy commented. He had a feeling that he knew why Nico was wearing an orange tank top, but he couldn't tell Jason in front of Nico.

"Dude, let it go. I felt like wearing something different." Obviously irritated, Nico stood, grabbed his toast and an apple, and left abruptly. As Nico left, Percy noticed that a certain child of Apollo looked up as he walked into the dining pavilion. Nico slowed slightly, and exchanged a smile with Will. They both continued to walk, Nico exiting the pavilion, and Will taking his seat at the Apollo table.

"I freaking knew it!" Percy slammed his hand onto the table. Jason's eyes were wide.

"Knew what? What was that all about?" Jason asked.

"You can't tell anyone else about this, but this morning, I saw Will and Nico together in the infirmary."

"So?" Jason stated. Truth seemed to dawn on his face. "Oh, gods, were they sleeping together?"

"Yes, but not like that. Will's shirt was off, but they were just snuggling."

Jason laughed incredulously. "I never thought that would happen. I didn't know Nico could snuggle."

"Me either. Well, the relationship. It's a thing now."

"Do they know that you saw them?" Jason asked.

"Nope. I left before they woke up. You can't tell anyone though. Let's wait for them to say if they're dating or not."

Jason took in a big breath. "Okay. This barely affects anything, it's just cute."

He looked up. "Can we subtly ask them if they're dating?"

Percy hesitated, but then laughed. "Yes. By all means, yes."

Jason whooped, drawing attention to himself. Percy noticed Will look up warily.

"Shut up! Will just looked up!" Percy hissed.

"Sorry. When do you think they'll tell us?" Jason replied, whispering exaggeratedly.

Percy shrugged, exasperated. "I don't know."


	5. Chapter Five

Nico

Throughout the day, Nico noticed the whispers from other campers. He had decided to keep the orange shirt, mainly because he wanted to flip up his middle finger at the people who were staring. A radioactive orange shirt was close enough, as he kept it on despite the stares.

"Nico!" A voice called out. Nico was walking toward the dining pavilion, wanting to get an early lunch before everyone else flooded the pavilion. He was passing the cabins, the campers spilling out of the doors.

Annabeth jogged up to him, her own orange shirt faded after so many wears. Her blond hair was wild around her face, and her cheeks were flushed.

"How are you?" She asked, and Nico looked up, confused.

"Fine." More than fine, but Annabeth didn't need to know that.

"How are your friends?" Annabeth asked casually.

Red flag number one.

"Well, I wouldn't know, a lot of them are dead." Nico laughed awkwardly. Annabeth frowned, and looked uncomfortable.

"I've seen you hanging around with Will a lot. Aren't you friends?" Annabeth persisted. Her face now had the ghost of a smirk, a kind of "Gotcha" smile she was so good at.

Bingo. Red flag number two, three, four…

"That annoyance? I guess, but he's a little out of my comfort zone." There. Try and make anything out of that.

An encouraged smile crossed Annabeth's face, no longer a ghost. "Okay, I'll see you later, I have to go…"

With that, she jogged directly into the Poseidon cabin, taking care to close the door behind her. Loud speaking flared, and Nico could've sworn he saw Piper look out of the window.

Nico smirked, and turned to the Apollo cabin. He strode through the Apollo campers slouched on the steps, who turned to stare at Nico as he hopped through the crowd, picking through tanned legs extended on the steps. After he passed, Nico could hear excited whispers from the other campers.

Gossip travels fast.

Will was standing with his back facing Nico, arranging clothing on hooks next to his bed. Despite the dull glow of the Apollo cabin, Will stood out with his painfully bright hair.

Will was at the back, near the counselor's bunk. Which naturally, was at the very back of the cabin.

Riding his thirty seconds of insane bravery, he walked through the rows and crowds of campers. Gods, how many Apollo campers were there?

Nico reached out and tapped Will's shoulder.

"Austin, I swear, if you drop another spider onto my head-" Will whirled around, and his face broke into a smile.

"Hey, Death Boy. What're you doing here?" Will asked, his grin mischievous.

"Can we talk?" Nico asked quietly, the loud whispers breaking out behind him ominous and obnoxious.

Will nodded. "Let's go out to the forest. We'll have a little more privacy there."

Nico folded his lips over his teeth, and nodded. Will led the way out of the cabin, his campers giggling.

Will turned abruptly before entering the center of the circle of cabins, leading the way past the backs of the cabins. Will paused at the back of the cabin facing the forest, causing Nico to nearly slam into Will's back.

"Solace!" Nico complained.

"Sorry!"

"Why are we sneaking around?" Nico whispered.

"Well, until you say so, we can't come out, and we have to sneak around."

"That's what I want to talk abou-"

Will shushed him. "Wait!"

Will grabbed Nico's hand, and they ran through the empty field, in plain daylight, but they moved quickly. Nico knew someone must have seen them. The trees met them, and Will tugged on Nico, and looked over his shoulder. Will was grinning, and it was hard not to smile back.

After running for about thirty seconds, Will slowed. They had reached a cavern created by leaves and overhanging branches of a pine tree. There was a log sitting under the branches, and looked to be well worn from frequent use. The pine needles let in flickers of sunlight, but cast the spot in hypnotizing light.

"I come here when I want to be alone, after a rough day, or a patient I can't save." Will admitted sheepishly.

Nico's heart swelled. Will trusted him enough to show him such a private place?

Will was still holding Nico's hand, and pulled him into the cavern. They sat on the log together, with barely enough room to accommodate them both. Nico's thigh was pressed against Will's, and Will had his head tilted to look Nico in the eye.

"Annabeth knows." Nico announced.

Will cocked his head. "Are you okay with that? I'm fine, but what about you?"

"It was bound to happen, I can't say I'm surprised. But so early? I thought we were being sly." Nico slapped Will's arm. "Which reminds me! There is no possible way that the entire camp doesn't know by now, Mr. Let's-sneak-during-daylight-into-the-forest, because that's not completely obvious."

"Whoops." Will shrugged, obviously not bothered by it.

"You just wanted to sneak around and look like James Bond, didn't you?"

"Okay, maybe. It was a little better than me carrying you into the forest in my arms. The other campers couldn't miss that."

"That's what else I want to talk about," Nico sighed. "I'm terrified about coming out."

"You're already out, though. Is it about being with me?" Will joked, but his eyes looked hurt.

"No, no, it's just… I've never been in a serious relationship before. We're still really young. I just don't know how to react to any of this."

"Nico, know this. I'm not pressuring you to do anything. All I want is for you to be happy, and I hope I can make you happy." Will's voice was full of emotion. Nico looked up into Will's eyes, and was overwhelmed by the sincerity.

"You know, in all of the years I have known you, you have been a snob and an insufferable know-it-all."

"I really hope there's a 'but' in there."

"But I'm glad we're together now." Nico would never get used to saying such gushy things. They were nice to think, and even better to say.

"Sap." Will smiled, and placed his lips on Nico's forehead. "Come on, we'd better get back. The other Apollo kids have to be swarming the camp trying to find us." They stood, their hands still clasped together, and began walking quickly through the woods.

"Wait, so if someone asks us if we're dating, what do we say? What do I say?"

"I don't know if being born in the 1920s is causing this, but relationships are a partnership. There is no I, there is we. So yes, say yes. Why wouldn't you?" Will replied.

They reached the edge of the forest, and Nico tensed. "Ready for some practice?"

Piper was standing at the forest line, exactly where they entered. Her hands were on her hips, and her choppy brown hair was gathered to the left of her head.

"Where were you two?" Piper asked simply. Her eyes never left their faces, and missed their hands, which were still together, entirely.

Nico gathered his courage, and replied. "Will wanted to show me this great place in the forest, so we could talk."

Piper squinted. "That sounds like the beginning of a rape."

Will laughed awkwardly. "No, Piper, it's fine. We were talking about what we are to each other."

Piper's eyebrows lifted, and the crinkles near her eyes deepened. "And what are you?"

"Damn, Piper, are you blind?" Nico held up his hand that was holding Will's, dragging Will's hand along with it.

Piper lost her tough appearance and clapped, smiling widely. "I KNEW it! Oh, I'm so proud of you! Nico, I knew you liked Will, but I wasn't sure about Will, so this is perfect!"

Nico winced. "Piper, if you talk any louder, Olympus will be able to hear you."

"They probably already know." Piper waved her hand dismissively. "Can I tell anyone?"

Nico pursed his lips. "Not yet. We want to tell our close friends ourselves."

Piper nodded. "I understand. But, I should probably warn you. Most of the camp already has a strong feeling that you're together.

She paused. "Running into the forest together in broad daylight while holding hands wasn't the best idea if you wanted to keep it secret."

Nico stared at Will knowingly. "I told you!" Nico exclaimed.

"Maybe I didn't want it to be secret. Maybe I just wanted a quick way to get the rumors going, so it'll be easier to tell everyone."

Nico faltered. Damn, that was a good point.

Piper smirked. "Another thing. If you're gonna sleep together, do it in an empty cabin, not in the infirmary."

Nico felt his face turn bright red. Will's hand squeezed Nico's as a form of assurance.

"H-how did you know?" Nico stammered.

"Don't worry, only Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and I know. It's not like it was a camp activity to watch you two snuggle. Be a little more careful next time." Piper assured them.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Nico muttered. Will nodded vigorously.

"It'll be fine. So! What are your plans for telling everyone?" Piper asked.

"We were thinking of telling our friends, and then just be kind of public towards each other. That'll be quick and fairly painless." Will replied, recovering amazingly fast.

"May I advise telling Percy, Annabeth, and Jason first? They really care about you, despite the whole "catching you in the act" thing."

"For the last time! We did not actually sleep together, I'm fourteen!" Nico exclaimed. Will stifled a laugh.

"I know, I know. You might want to explain that too," Piper sighed. "Well, I'd better get back. Jason sent me as a spy after he saw you two run into the forest. Do you want me to lie and say I didn't see anything? I don't have to tell anybody."

"That would be great, We want to tell them ourselves." Will replied. Again with the we. This little shit was so…thoughtful.

"All right. You should tell them after dinner, and tomorrow, kiss in public a lot, so it's very clear that you're together." Piper said.

"I can handle the kissing part." Will teased, his voice dropping to a sultry murmur. Nico smacked Will's arm and they both laughed.

Piper's eyes were wide, and she shook herself out of her haze. "I'll leave you alone. See you two later!"

Piper ran back into the circle of cabins, and straight into Cabin 3.

"I'd better get back." Will said, his shoulder brushing Nico's. Nico nodded, and released Will's hand. It was weird not having his hand in Will's.

Will kissed Nico's forehead quickly, and then ran back into the lines of cabins, veering into the Apollo cabin.

How could such a snobby person have such a kind personality? And why did it have to be Will?


	6. Chapter Six

After the war, Nico had been lonely, without a doubt. He still had severe werewolf claw marks, that were faded now. He was unhealthy after surviving in the bronze jar for so long, and trying to get the Athena Parthenos back through shadow travel was incredibly draining. All in all, a pretty terrible way to live.

Will had noticed how unhealthy Nico looked, and unlike the others, he actually did something about it. Nico remembered how Will had sat with him at the dining pavilion, making sure he ate. Will had patched up his wounds.

It was then that Nico started to like Will. He would watch his blond hair move as he worked on a patient in a bed next to Nico's. He loved how the sunlight captured the strands of hair, how the sun leaking in through the infirmary windows pushed out the darkness.

"What?" Will had said one day. It was barely four days after the battle, and Will had insisted that Nico stay in the infirmary to heal. His wounds were delicate, and would rip open if Nico moved too much.

Nico had been slumped in his bed, staring vacantly at Will unknowingly. Nico snapped to attention. "Sorry?" Nico asked, wide eyed.

"You were looking at me. Do you need anything?" Will asked, his head tilted.

"Oh, no. I wasn't looking at you." Nico hastily said.

Will shook his head and smiled, but returned to his work.

Now, Nico walked through the field that separated the cabins from the forest. He understood that if he returned so quickly, he'd be mobbed by campers and questions. So he took his time, and walked with the shadows cast by the afternoon sun.

 **Author's Note:**

Hello loyal reader! This chapter was a little short, but the next two should be coming in the next few days. This story has been my baby for the last year, now I'm just making tweaks to make it the best story I can write. Thank you for reading this far! Love you!

strong-falling-turtle


	7. Chapter Seven

After an extremely awkward dinner at the Big Three table, Nico rushed over to the Apollo table. He had waited until all of the other campers had left. Will was still at his table; they had discussed their plan of action with Piper, their new confidant before dinner. While the rest of the camp was at campfire, Piper would "forget" her sunglasses at the dining pavilion. She would ask Percy, Annabeth, and Jason to come back with her. Nico and Will would be sitting alone, talking, and hopefully they would interrupt them.

"Are you ready?" Will asked, as Nico slid onto the bench next to Will. Nico nodded. Will was seated facing out, at the dark horizon. Nico did the same. They both tensed, ready for the oncoming storm. They would be ready for any visitors.

Those visitors did come. A minute before either of them saw a face, they could clearly hear Jason and Piper's voices rising up through the darkness.

"Pipes, can't you wait until tomorrow at breakfast?" Jason grumbled. Their voices sounded closer, about a hundred feet away.

"I have an early morning activity, I won't have time to get them tomorrow. I'm really sorry about this." Piper explained.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Jason said warmly. "I'm willing."

"Geez, guys, get a room." Nico heard Percy say.

The four broke through the darkness, their faces lit by the dim lights of the dining pavilion.

Nico looked up quickly.

Piper was beaming. Jason was grinning. Annabeth had her hands held to her mouth. Percy… didn't look surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?" Piper asked. She was a surprisingly good actress.

"Just sitting. Why?" Will replied casually.

"Okay, can the bull. Let's get this over with." Percy threw his hands into the air.

He gestured to the four standing demigods. They all gathered around the Apollo table. Sitting in the bench on the opposite side of the table. Will and Nico swung their legs around and faced them.

"I saw you two this morning in the infirmary." Percy announced, finality in his tone.

Nico cringed, though he had known for most of the day. "We weren't sleeping together."

"What were you doing then? It looked a bit… suggestive." Annabeth commented.

"We were just sleeping next to each other. Were our clothes off? No! Also, I'm still fourteen!" Nico exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Please explain a little better." Jason asked.

Will glanced at Nico, who nodded hesitantly. "We're together." Will said, his face breaking out into a smile. Nico searched for Will's hand under the table, and clasped it tightly.

Annabeth clapped softly. Piper was beaming. "I love how you feel that you can trust us with this secret. Is it a secret?" Annabeth said.

"If it is, you might want to work on your secret keeping skills." Jason mumbled.

"Yeah, it's not really a secret. Sunshine here made sure of it." Nico commented, making Will laugh.

"You guys are the first people we've told." Will said, his Southern accent prominent. Piper smirked.

"Do you want us to tell anyone?" Percy asked.

"We're planning on being really public," Will replied. "Let people find out themselves."

Jason nodded respectfully. "Clever. Less gossip if they can see for themselves."

Piper rolled her eyes. "I think you mean more. I'm sure it'll work out in the end though."

"Well, congratulations to you both." Annabeth said, and she stood, elbowing Percy in the side.

"Be faithful, be safe." Percy said grandly, snickering. Nico grimaced.

Piper shooed them all out, following the chatting group. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at both of them. With that, the group retreated back into the darkness.

"Piper, did you get your sunglasses?" Nico heard Jason ask.

"I just remembered, I left them in my cabin. Sorry guys!" Piper exclaimed.

"I'll find it within me to forgive you." Jason joked. They grew out of earshot.

Nico sighed contentedly and leaned into Will.

"Good?" Will murmured.

"Good." Nico sighed. "Now, everyone else. Gods, that was draining."

"Don't worry. You're mine now."

"You're such a sap." Nico mumbled. Will laughed.

"I know. I won't let another person hurt you."

"How can you possibly promise that?"

Nico heard Will take a deep breath. "Because I care about you. Even though we barely started dating, you mean a lot to me." Nico looked into Will's eyes.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Nico smiled softly. "That's all I need."


	8. Chapter Eight

September

Nico

"Nico, would you be willing to start a sword fighting class?" Chiron asked.

Nico was sitting on the porch of Cabin 13. He had a small sketchbook sitting in his lap, and was making quick dashes against the page.

Nico looked up. Chiron was in centaur form, and was standing with the sun gleaming around his head, blocking his face in shadow.

"Um… what?" Nico asked, squinting up at him.

"Percy left for the school year, and I could usually rely on him to teach the classes. We've been getting quite a few new campers, and we do need a beginner sword fighting class."

Nico scrunched up his eyebrows in disbelief. "What makes you think I can teach a class? I'm not that good."

"I've seen what you can do with your blade. Also, you never show up for your scheduled activities. This might be a way to get you to go to one." Chiron said knowingly, frowning down at the boy.

Nico had the decency to look sheepish. "Okay, I can teach a beginner class."

Chiron nodded, satisfied, and turned. "You start tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder. Well, his human shoulder.

Nico frowned. What had he gotten himself into?


	9. Chapter Nine

"I think it's a great idea," Will declared. "You can teach brand new campers! They keep getting younger and younger as they come in."

"I love the idea of safety in this camp. A boy and a girl can't be in a cabin alone together, and we'll give ten year olds swords."

"I think we're breaking the rules." Will gestured to the Hades cabin around them. They would regularly go to the quiet of the Hades cabin after dinner, when everyone else would be at the campfire. They were sitting on Nico's bed together.

Nico had redesigned the cabin, putting sleek, dark twin sized beds instead of the eyesores of the previous beds. The walls were dark gray, and the floor was a cold, black marble. Nico had pushed two bunks together in order to form a larger bed, considering he was the only Hades camper. It wasn't like his cabin mates would mind.

"I don't think it counts. It says a girl and a boy. It says nothing about two gay guys." Nico reasoned. He was slouched against his headboard, his knees propped up, and Will was lying on his side, facing Nico.

"It's like they came up with that rule specifically for gays." Will commented, looking Nico in the eye. Will sat up slightly, his head tilted to the right.

Nico smiled. "We are cuter. No one cares about those darn heteros."

"Nico, I think that's offensive."

"I don't care."

Will smirked and leaned forward, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Nico reached out to brush Will's cheek with his fingertips, but Will caught his hand before Nico could touch him. He tugged Nico closer using Nico's hand, caught the back of Nico's neck, and pulled Nico toward him. Their lips met with a slight grunt from Nico.

Will moved his lips with slow, hypnotizing movements, and kept pulling away slightly, forcing Nico to catch his lips with his own. Will was sitting upright, tilting his head down at an angle. Nico placed his hands next to his legs, and pushed himself into a kneeling position, leaving Will to change his angle. Nico brought his hands up, running his fingers over Will's muscled chest.

"Why are you so muscled at sixteen? It's not even fair," Nico said breathlessly when they parted slightly.

Will let out a small laugh, and tilted his head to kiss Nico's temple. He tucked his knees under his body and leaned back on his heels; because of their noticeable height difference, he was now taller than Nico again.

Their mouths were close to each other, their foreheads pressed together. With every breath, the other could feel their eyelashes shudder slightly. Will's eyes were slightly closed, and Nico could study the bridge of the older boy's nose, the freckles that grew in the sunlight. He had his hands in Will's hair, brushing the nape of his neck were his hair ended and skin began, one of the softest places he knew. Will's arms were holding Nico to him, and Nico could feel Will's muscles flex as he held them in place. Will ran his thumb over Nico's narrow shoulder blades, a surprisingly delicate motion.

They weren't kissing, and that was okay. Sometimes they would sit in silence, just at peace with being in each other's company. Nico would take naps, resting his head on Will's shoulder, with Will's arms wrapped around him and Will's lips brushing Nico's forehead every time they moved. They would whisper conversations to each other, even though there was no other camper to annoy. They had never sat like this before, so close.

Neither would say it, but both knew how important the other was to them. It showed in the time spent together, the teasing, how Will would run his thumb against the nape of Nico's neck.

Nico certainly wouldn't say it out loud, not yet. They had been dating for over a month, and while some walls were broken easily, such as kissing…

There were three words that had yet to pass either of their lips. Nico wasn't sure if Will thought that. He hoped so, considering how much time they spent together.

Which one would be the one to say "I love you" first? Nico wasn't sure if he did love Will, or if this was a very elaborate crush.

No, that couldn't be possible. Nico was young, but he wasn't a fool. He could understand feelings, and he was pretty sure boys aren't messing around when they held Nico the way Will did.

"It's getting late. Your campers will notice if their counselor is missing." Nico whispered, hating to break their embrace.

"I guess so," Will murmured back. "Your cabin mates are throwing me dirty looks."

Nico laughed quietly. "They can never mind their own business."

With a final kiss, they separated. Will got off of the bed, and straightened his shirt from the position it had been in, crumpled from Nico running his fingers under the hem. He turned to Nico. "Presentable for the run through the cabins?"

Nico nodded. He checked the watch he kept on a shelf near his bed. "Dude, it's nine. You were in here for two hours."

"You're such a great conversationalist."

"Your campers are going to be so suspicious." Nico tsked disapprovingly.

"Worth it," Will grinned and leaned over the bed, pulling Nico to him, and kissing his cheek. "Get home safe!"

"You're an idiot." Nico retaliated.

Will laughed, and slipped out of the exit.

With a heavy sigh of content, confusion, and sleepiness, Nico solved his problems the only way he knew how; he pushed them away and climbed into bed.


End file.
